031015 Rubi Miloko
automatedContraption AC began pestering timidTheurge TT at 21:20 -- 09:21 AC: Rubi's looking around for Miloko! 09:22 TT: Miloko is making her way back to her room, about ready to fall asleep on the spot 09:22 AC: "Milly!" 09:23 TT: Miloko groans at the sound of someone trying to talk to her, "w-what?" 09:23 AC: "Okay! guess you would rather sleep!" 09:24 AC: Rubi turns around and starts walking away 09:24 TT: "no, no? w-what is it?" 09:25 AC: "...are you ok?" 09:25 AC: "Haven't talked in awhile" 09:26 TT: "j-just t-tired is all? I've b-been k-keeping an eye on M-Merrow's arm?" 09:26 AC: "is he gonna be ok?" 09:27 AC: "i mean he was hit by a large calibur rifle..." 09:27 TT: "y-yeah? it was t-touch and go for a m-minute, but I t-think he's g-going to l-live?" 09:28 TT: "the p-problem was m-more w-where he was hit? not w-what he was hit by?" 09:28 AC: "I should check on him... maybe I can do something?" 09:29 TT: "nah, I got it h-handled? I t-think he m-mostly w-wants to k-keep q-quiet a-about g-getting h-hurt? p-pride and all t-that?" 09:30 AC: "okay... I do have Scratch... he's got medical knowledge if you need help" 09:30 AC: "but anyway is that why you were up so late? you look like you're gonna crash..." 09:31 TT: "y-yeah? I w-wanted to m-make s-sure he d-didn't h-have a bad r-reaction to the m-medicines I g-gave him?" 09:33 AC: Rubi nods "at least one of us can heal!" 09:34 TT: "y-yeah s-sure? b-because h-healing s-someone is j-just c-closing up t-their w-wounds?" 09:37 AC: "I bet you could sew a 2nd heart into him... actually that would be pretty cool!" 09:38 TT: "I'm not s-sure how y-you'd m-make t-that w-work? p-people a-aren't r-robots? you c-can't j-just add e-extra s-stuff in t-there and h-hope it w-works?" 09:40 AC: "Oh ye of little faith..." 09:41 TT: "d-don't t-talk to me a-about f-faith?" 09:41 AC: "faith in the operation of two beating hearts in one person?" 09:42 TT: "w-where w-would you put a s-second h-heart? for s-starters?" 09:42 AC: "other side of the ribcage!" 09:43 TT: "you m-mean o-outside of the r-ribs?" 09:47 AC: "No you know how one hearts on the left side of the ribcage? maybe put it on the right side of the ribcage!" 09:49 TT: "a-actually, the h-heart is p-placed in the c-center of the c-chest? it j-just l-leans to the l-left?" 09:50 AC: "...and this is probably why i only got a C in biology isnt it..." 09:51 TT: "t-that and you had me do all y-your h-homework for you? w-which was p-probably a bad i-idea, s-seeing as I was the one t-tutoring you in it?" 09:53 AC: "hey I did your math homework" 09:54 TT: "t-that's f-fair?" 09:57 TT: Miloko glances around to see if anyone is near and then begins speaking in a hushed tone "hey, has y-your s-sheet c-changed r-recently?" 09:58 AC: Rubi blinks then shows Miloko her sheet. looks like she level'd up on life and gained a bit of notice and something with an X 09:59 TT: "x? w-what's t-that?" 09:59 AC: "I dunno. maybe its a blank until something better pops in?" 09:59 TT: "oh, l-like a p-placeholder? t-that m-make s-sense?" 10:00 AC: "Maybe!" 10:00 AC: "heh. i find it funny that its a nothing until something happens" 10:02 TT: "but no o-other c-changes? l-like y-you're s-still a S-Sylph?" 10:03 AC: "No it's still calling me a mecha queen and a sylph of life...why?" 10:05 TT: "t-that's i-interesting?" 10:07 AC: "...Why are you asking?" 10:08 TT: "w-well? s-something w-weird h-happened to my s-sheet?" 10:09 AC: "What's it saying?" 10:10 TT: Miloko hand her the sheet, her class reads 'Muse of Rage' 10:10 AC: "Isn't muse a super class or something?" 10:11 TT: "a w-what?" 10:14 AC: "yeah! Uhh... who said that... someone did... You should talk to Sami I bet she would know something!" 10:16 TT: "y-yeah, S-Sami s-seemed l-like she k-knew a lot? and I t-think I c-could t-trust her to k-keep it q-quiet u-until I k-know w-what it m-means?" 10:16 AC: "Or I could ask about it. i'm gonna meet up with her to talk about something unrelated..." 10:17 TT: "a-alright? and w-what are you g-getting y-yourself i-into?" 10:18 AC: "Nothing big. Just robot things. she likes robots... and I have one that she'll love" 10:18 TT: "d-does t-this h-have a-anything to do w-with t-that b-brain you w-wanted?" 10:19 AC: "Oh. no thats abandonware now. it wasn't gonna work" 10:22 TT: "oh, o-okay? it's p-probably for the b-best, s-seeing as we k-killed t-that t-turkey? I d-don't t-think he'd h-have b-been v-very h-happy w-with us m-making him i-into a r-robot?" 10:22 AC: "But he wouldve been brought back to life..." 10:22 AC: "Umm anyway want me to lead Sami here tomorrow?" 10:23 TT: "s-sure? I'm g-going to go t-take a nap? see you l-later sis?" 10:24 AC: "Bye milly! Have fun on prospit!" 10:24 AC: Rubi vamooses -- automatedContraption AC ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 22:29 --